colorchallengefandomcom-20200213-history
CC005/Transcript
CC005: A Summer Exercise! (Alcid34 Intro) (Disclaimer) (Elimination Intro) Elimination: Yellow: Hey Mr. White… White: Ah, Yellow! Generally, you would scream and run away from me or…anyone else around here. Yellow: Oh…I've learned that these darn people are trying to eliminate me for my scariness, so I went off into the country, do some meditatin' and somewhat, and headed back to the city! Now, I'm just a shy ol' color… White: That's great! So what are you asking for? Yellow: What happened to some of the colors? They've just disappeared…like a tornado taking them to a magical faraway place on the fourth of July! White: Oh, well, after what Black did to me and the show, I got really mad and kicked HIM out for that. He got so hot headed, he got Red, Orange, Fuchsia, and Brown to quit as well. Yellow: Oh my circles! So what's gonna happen now? White: So basically, I'm the sole host again. All the others are still going to play, including you. Yellow: Of course Mr. White! No matter how high-falluting things are in this here show, Imma gonna stay here until I get eliminated or one of us wins! White: That's very awesome! (Blip) White: Now then, assuming that we're not going to lose anymore participants, I bid thee welcome to the fourth elimination round! Now I know we only have five participants left, that's why after this elimination, I've called in some old friends from when we had "Color Dare"! Yellow: Who are they, Mr. White? White: You'll see, Yellow. You'll see. Blue: I was excited to see the new challenge, but now I'm ecstatic to see the new people! Gray: Now calm down Blue, you don't know if you are going to be eliminated or not. Blue: Still though! I can't wait! Purple: Oh jeez…when are we going to the challenge? I'm so bored already! White: Just wait, it'll only take a second! Green: Let's be hopeful not one of us is eliminated! (After that, Green throws his arms in excitement, but goes too high and falls.) White: Oh poor Green, always clumsy. Anyways, here are our total votes as of Episode 4. (Shows 126 votes) Yellow: Oh my circles! That's a lotta votes! White: Yup, 40 more than what we had. Viewers should remember that the Squares were the one who lost last episode, AGAIN. Yellow: Yes sir. (Blue pops up, cheering) Blue: LET'S GO, LET'S GO WHO WILL BE THE ONE?! THE VOTED SQUARE WILL BE GONE! White: Now. Let's see who will be our eliminated participant! Voting Count START! (Silence, then to TV Screen, showing in a bar graph, 17 votes for Blue, 54 votes for Red, and 55 votes for Yellow) White: Looks like we're done. It seems that Yellow has the most votes! Yellow: Oh. Well darn it. Looks like my run here is done! Gray: Huh? No raging, no anger, you'll accept it? Yellow: Well, that's the rules of the game. I guess I'll see ya- White: Wait! Hold on one second! I remember that Red is gone now, so his votes will be split into Yellow and Blue's votes. (The TV splits Red's votes mostly into Blue, some going into Yellow, giving Yellow a total of 5 additional votes (60 votes) and Blue a total of 34 additional votes (66 votes)) (Blue's excitement goes out and turns into rage) Blue: WHAT?! Gray: Here comes the rage! White: Huh? What's wrong? Gray: Cover your ears! Blue: What's Wrong?! (Blue points to TV) That's what's wrong! White: What, the voting results? Blue: Um..yeah?! Why did you do that? White: Well, it seems that you basically hang out with Red often, so why not be nice for him and pass most of his votes to you? Blue: But that makes it not fair! White: As I've said to your friend,…Life's not fair Blue... (Presses button) (Blue gets hit by AA2000, goes to Colorless Abyss) White:…now let's continue. Yellow: Well golly! At least I can go on through my wonderful adventure on the show! But I feel sorry for poor ol' Miss Blue there. (Intro) (Title Card) Pre-Challenge: White: Assuming that we have worked out the kinks here, it's time for our fifth challenge! But first- Gray: But White, we only have four colors left? The Squares has no team leader, and there's only one participant- White: Shhh…As I've said…Assuming that we have worked out the problems in this show… it's time for our fifth challenge! But first, let's bring in our new participants! (Introduce Tulip, Beaker, Hot Dog, Strawberry, and Pill) Beaker: Hey Everyone! White: Ah Beaker and Friends! You guys arrived just in time! Yellow: Mr. White? I don't mean to be a bother to you or your wonderful friends, but why are they objects? Isn't this called "The Color Challenge!"? White: Well, two things: 1. I couldn't find any colors that are willing to play, and 2. As I've said earlier, They used to be in my old show, "Color Dare". Beaker: Plus we're his friends. Um, how long we've known each other? White: I think…Three years? Beaker: That's my White! (Laughs) Gray: Can we just hurry up? We've wasted over a year for this! White: (Sighs) Fine. Beaker and friends, please introduce yourself to all the colors. Beaker: Without further ado, I will introduce myself. I am Beaker, a really smart, know it all object! (Camera Pan to Tulip) This is Tulip, the nicest object in the universe! Tulip: I hope to give everyone smiles and joy, especially to my love… (Points to Gray) Gray: (Sighs)…Shut up already! How long is this going to last? (Blip) Beaker: This is Strawberry, once you get to know him, you'll get used to him. Strawberry: What does a bird use for his science experiments? A "Beak"-er! Beaker: Yeah. Whatever. Here is Hot Dog! She's kinda of a unique object! Hot Dog: (Hey everyone! Look at my awesome wienerness!) (Beaker is surprised) White: What did she say? Beaker: Oh nothing, she's just showing off. And here is Pill! (Pill waves) Beaker: She's silent, but she'll do the job for everyone. (Blip) White: Now then, let's talk about our challenge! Beaker: But White! Shouldn't you arrange our teams first? White: Oh right. I'm so forgetful! Hold on one moment. (Blip) White: Right, I guess everyone should be happy with the arrangements I just made. (The Squares: Yellow, Tulip, Beaker, Strawberry, Pill) (The Circles: Gray, Purple, Green, Hot Dog) Gray: But the Squares doesn't have- White: Before you say anything Gray, I made Beaker the team leader of the Squares. Gray: But that's not what I was about to- White: Right. Let's explain our challenge. Why don't we have a swimming race? Purple: Oh, I'm like, too lazy for that kind of stuff. Why don't we do something else, like, an eating contest? Gray: Don't worry Purple. I'll help you in any way shape or form. Purple: Whatever. White: It's simple really. All members of their team will be swimming at once in a designated lane. The team who reaches first to the other side of this lake wins today's challenge. Green: Oh this is going to be easy! When it comes to swimming, I'm a four star champion! (Falls into lake and dies) Gray: Green! Oh, you were so young! Green: Oh hey Gray. Gray: Green! But you just died! Green: There's a recovery tube. Just in case someone dies, at least, that's what I heard. Gray: Oh thank god! (Blip) Challenge: White: Ready, Steady, Go! (Gunshot) (Everyone goes in, swimming towards the other side) Yellow: This is super mondo fun! Swimming in the water in the warm summer air, ah! Very fun! Don't you agree Tulip? Tulip: Yup a roonie! (Pill Passes through, giving them a thumbs up) Strawberry: Yeah! Beaker: Hey, not to ruin your fun, but we're getting beat by the Circles. Gray: Hey! If you're going to win once, you gotta race! Hot Dog: (My wienerness is gone!) Yellow: Oh jeez! We're gonna lose again for the fourth time! Beaker: What the heck did you do? Yellow: Well- Strawberry: NO TIME! LET'S GET GOING! NO JOKE! (Strawberry swims fast) Beaker: Well team, as what he says, let's go! I predict a 30% chance of us winning. (Pill passes by) Yellow: 30%? But doesn't that mean- Beaker: C'mon Yellow, if you keep asking questions, our chances of winning will deteriorate! Now come on! Swim! Yellow: Yes'um. (To the Circles) Gray: C'mon team! We're almost to the other side! Green: As I've said, this will be- (Green hits head on a rock, passes out on the water) Gray: Green! Not again… Hot Dog: (Don't worry! I'll make an attempt to help this color out!) (Hot Dog tries to carry Green, but instead rotates him in the water.) Hot Dog: (Hey! Is there a doctor nearby?) Purple: (Panting)…Guys…like, wait up… White: Oh! Looks like the Circles are having trouble! Maybe the Squares will finally have their first win? (To the Squares) Strawberry: (Pants hard)…Imma gonna make it…Imma gonna make it… (Strawberry goes to shore) Strawberry: Yes! Whoohoo! White: Strawberry makes it first, but he needs to wait for his team… (To the Circles) (Gray goes to shore) White: (Off Camera) Gray makes it too! Gray: (Shouting) Let's go guys! You're almost there! (We See Hot Dog pull Green) Hot Dog: (Jeez! You weigh like a *ding* ton!) Green: I don't know what you're saying, but thanks. (Camera Stops. Then we see Purple pass by) Purple: (Pants)…Guys…I'm very hungry…can we stop this? Gray: Let's go Purple! After this challenge, I'll buy you twelve Greppleberry Cake Supremes! I promise! (Purple's eyes raised, then swims faster) Purple: GREPPLEBERRY CAKE SUPREME! HERE I COME! (Camera to Beaker, then Zoom out) Beaker: Guys, judging by the Circles' teamwork, I say our chances are now 25%! We need to think of a plan! Tulip: How about smiles and pats on the back while we swim? You know? For support! Beaker: Nah.. Not good… I want something better than emotional support... Yellow: Um...I don't know if this could work, but...maybe we could swim in a line? (Pill shakes her head, disagreeing with Yellow) Beaker: Wait, Pill. Maybe, if we swim in a line at the same time, synchronized. Maybe the combined power of our synchronized swimming would make us four times faster than what we are right now! Wow! What a great idea Yellow! Yellow: Um..thanks, Mr. Beaker…I really don’t need that much attention… Beaker: All right, everyone swim into a single file line! (Everyone swims into a single file line) White: Looks like the Squares are thinking of an awesome plan, but let’s see how the Circles are doing… (To the Circles, Green and Hot Dog) Green: Are we almost there? Hot Dog: (Yup, I see land up ahead) Green: Uh huh. (To Gray and Strawberry) Gray: (To Strawberry) So, while we wait for everyone, what do you want to talk about? Strawberry: I don’t know, I just hope it isn’t too “depressing”. Gray: Stop it. (To Purple) Purple: YES! THAT GREPPLEBERRY CAKE SUPREME IS LIKE, ALL MINE! (To the Squares, we see all teammates line up and swim in sychronatiztion) Beaker: One! Two! One! Two! One! (Everyone straining, Camera to Yellow) Tulip: Hey Yellow! After this, I’ll give you a pat on the back for your wonderful idea! Yellow: Yeah…thank y’all… Beaker: One! Two! One! Two! Almost there guys! (Everyone strains, until they are ashore) (Everyone in the Squares cheers) Beaker: Yeah! We did it! Yellow: I wouldn’t celebrate too early, y’all. Strawberry: Why’s that? Still a “yellowbelly”? Yellow: Hmph! Not that silly joke, (points) look! (Sees that the Circles won again) White: Squares lost again for the fourth time! Strawberry: What?! White: Which means that the Squares will yet again, lose another member! Yellow: Oh jeez. Oh well, I guess we’re good at losing! (To Gray) Gray: Isn’t victory sweeter when you won four times in a row, Purple? (Looks, and “Purple” is not responding) Um, Purple? Gray: Purple? (Lavender turns) Lavender: Hey, brother, wuz up? Gray: Whoa! Who the heck are you? Lavender: Lavender, brother of Purple. And I’m fo sho that you’re a friend of my sis! (Sees that Purple has drowned and sinks) Gray: PURPLE! (To White, Gray cries in the background) White: Oh I totally forgot! He comes to cheer for his sister on a few occasions. They look like alike so I get confused. But anyways… Gray: (In the background) Oh! Purple, Why do you have to die now?! White: That means that the Squares won their first win! And Circles are up for their first elimination. (Blip) Post-Challenge: Yellow: All right, our first actual win as a team! I feel more proud than the first man on Pluto! Beaker: Scientifically that isn't possible due to the lack of oxygen, cold temperatures, and long distance…. But anyways, Great Job Team! Tulip: Yeah, let’s keep it up! Presents for everyone! Strawberry: I have no pun for this. Beaker: Well. Good. (Pill agrees) Yellow: Hey, after this, let’s go to that lifestyle café for our celebration! Beaker: You mean “Mochi”? Yellow: Yes sir! I’ll be dancing wilder than a bull being caught by the horns! Strawberry: Party! Beaker: I could use a break after all that swimming. (Pill thumbs up and points) (The Squares cheer and leave) (Meanwhile to the Circles) Gray: Purple…I’ll miss you so much… Lavender: Oh, typical Purple, always lazing around in challenges… Gray: You don’t even care for your sister’s death?! You ungrateful- Lavender: Relax bruh…Did you forget that Green died earlier? Gray: (Sniffs)…huh? Lavender: Just calm down, brother. I think Purple should come right… now. (Purple appears out of the recovery tube) Purple: Like, Where’s the Greppleberry Cake Supreme? Lavender: Hey Sis! Welcome back to the real- (Gray speeds towards Purple, hitting Lavender) Gray: Purple! (Gray hugs Purple) Gray: Oh Purple! Are You Ok? Are you hurt or anything? Purple: Gray…please…you are like, invading my personal space. Lavender: Yeah Craig, just calm down and everything will be fine. Gray: It’s Gray. Lavender, Purple: Whatever. White: Well, after that sob story, I think it’s safe to close this episode down. Now, The Circles are up for Elimination on the sixth episode. Viewers can choose either Gray, Purple, Green, or Hot Dog. The voting begins today and ends 10 days after this episode’s upload date. And Of course, as our loyal viewers and subscribers. I can safely say, see you next time on “The Color Challenge!” (Ending Theme)